Lost and Forgotten
by Shadow Wolflord
Summary: all I have to say is that if you have read Hands on Sunshine by ahoykailee then some of the scenes should sound familiar Rated MA for reasons to come this is also The true sequel to hands on sunshine it takes place many years later when hiccup disapears and then a stranger appears with a black Dragon (contains lemons)
1. Stranger

2

Lost And Forgotten

Chapter One: Stranger

Days go by things seem to slow down for Haddock lonely and confused. "Where are we bud" he asked his closest friend who happened to be a dragon. His dragon just gave him a look and went back to sleep "Damn" Haddock said "why can't I remember anything but her…" HE whispered to himself. The waves calmed down it was finally a smooth ride and a slow ride. He came to an island he did not remember it felt familiar like he know it somehow. As he and his dragon walked up the docks placed along side of the of a cliff side. As he came upon the top everybody stopped and froze as he walk through town. He came up to the hofferson household. He just stood there and stared at the evergreen door then moved on. As he walked through the village his dragon had wondered off the his home that his master did not seem to remember. The black dragon know where they were.

Missing the feel of the air the dragon went into the blacksmith shop and found a tail wing. As smart as the dragon was he put it on and tested it to see if it work to his satisfaction it did, running out of the shop he took to flight. Meaning Astrid Hofferson was training down at the training dome. "AAAAHHHHH" She gave her famous battle as she without mercy splintered a wooden figure. Her dragon Stormfly was running as fast as she could then jumped a 360 and sent several spines into the target. All done with training she went home but something caught her eye the Black Dragon that use too cause get fear to this village was flying over head but with no rider.

"WTF" she thought to herself. " _Ii he here?... no he can't be he died… I must be seeing things."_ she moved on to her house. Just as she reached the door she saw an unmistakeable figure With a dragon iron shield. He was tall, muscular, and a one of a kind dual wield broad sword. As he unsheathed his sword for no reason… then she saw snotface challenging him. "Who are you stranger" snotlout yelled with grocke iron sword in hand. Haddock did not answer which angered his challenger. Snotlout came charging and in an instant his sword was in two pieces. Everyone who witnessed the dual gasped at this amazing and scary act. But snotlout would not give up he came again, and again. Now his sword was in splinters. He dropped the handle and put his fist up Haddock sheathed his sword and set it aside and did the same. Snotlout came at him only to be laid out on the ground and walked over by the winner. THe fight was over Haddock had won. What Astrid witnessed was unbelieveable, she didn't want to believe it but she saw it with her eyes. She ran to the chief's house and started banging on the door. "Come in!" stoick yelled "chief?" astrid asked

"What astrid"

" i need to talk to you"

"About what"

"Did you hear about what happened in town earlier?''

"Yes, I did snotlout became a strangers house rug"

"Yes but there is more"

"Tell me"

"He has a Night Fury, and that dragon back tail is missing it's been replaced by a red tail wing with a viking skull on it." Just then Stoick's eyes widened with anger and vengeful intent. Later that night the stranger came into the blacksmith's forge uninvited. He fired it up and went to work on some of his new armor that was going to be made from the same two minerals that his sword was made of. Working for three long hours he armor was almost done. The Stranger had already shed his leather armor and shirt he was sweating a lot, he stopped for quick break popped the window open and got back to work.

Meanwhile Astrid hofferson was wondering the village looking for the stranger. After 10 minutes of searching she finally found him. But what she found she did not expect. The person she found was more broad then she realized before. And he was shirtless, this site made her feel lust for him. She wanted to feel him up against her, touch her, she longed for this stranger for she knew who he was.

 _ **Hiccup Horrendous Haddock…**_


	2. The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter Two: The Seven Deadly Sins

It had been had been two weeks since she had a erotic daydream about the stranger whom she thought was Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, after that day she can't get the thought out of her head. She doesn't want to instead she decides to continue to lust for him. Every night Astrid sneaks out of the house and go to the forge and watches him continue to make things of _death and destruction._ But she does not care she just wants him. She lust for him.

 **Haddocks, P.O.V… Haddocks Dragons' P.O.V**

It was a long day and Hiccup still didn't remember much but every now and then he would get flash backs of his past. But the most flash back came to him in the forge. He had spent most of his life in there as far as the flashbacks go. But he still didn't know if he was from here, at least he remembers Gobber... sort of. But as he tried to remember something more... suddenly he remembered Astrid peering through the window and finding him shirtless. He started to chuckle at he new found memory. After a while the stranger started to wonder what was in the back room, but thought it best to just leave it. after a while he put out the forge and grabbed his bag walk down towards Raven Point where he found and trained his dragon.

He gave loud high pitched whistle and received one back, just seconds later His Dragon flew down at speeds so fast it made a triple sonic boom. once he heard that he jump to his left and his timing was perfect for he grabbed the saddle and the two gone in a blink of a eye. Once they reached the place where the two became friends Haddock removed the gear off his Dragon and revealed what he had hidden from world the regrown tail wing of his dragon. With all wings accounted for the dragon was able to fly on his own without the annoying fake wing be strapped to the real on. The Stranger set up a huge tent and threw his bag into it then whistled to his dragon but this whistle was not as high pitched as the one he did in the village. His dragon came to him and then looked at wondering what he needed, The dragons owner climbed on to him a the took of again. A few minute later they land at the dock where his masters ship was. Haddock climbed off his dragon and his dragon took to the air, Haddock was not worried he knew what his dragon was doing, he walked onto his ship and went below deck and made a cleaning under the main deck where the entrance is. Just moments his Dragon appeared with the biggest net on berk which was big enough to carry both of berks stone coastal vikings. His dragon lower it into the lower deck.

 **Astrids' P.O.V...**

Meanwhile Astrid was in her room wearing nothing at doing her special activity that she wish hiccup was still alive to join her on this activity, But she is trying hard not to grieve about her husbands death she thought it weak to grieve over something like that then She heard her mother asking for so Astrid hating the fact that She interrupted when she was almost over that peak she put on her shirt not worrying about the breast band and underwear she put on her leggings and skull skirt and ran out of her bed room jumped down the stairs and then stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the Chief standing at the door.

"yes Chief"

"Astrid walk with me"

"Ok?"

Just then Stoic and Astrid walked out the door. **_Damn I should've put my under clothes on ,_** Astrid thought to herself as she we the Chief too Odin's only know what.

"Astrid I need you to do something... What i'm about to ask of you might be tough for you mentally"

"What ever it is chief I can handle it"

"Ok I need to Find out everything you can about the Stranger... I Don't what ye need to do just get him to trust you and get him to tell you what he knows"

"OK Sure thing Chief"

 _ **Damn I Really should have my under clothes on.**_ Astrid thought to her self ran off to the forge where that stranger is most of the time. But this time he not there. _**Where could he be?**_ Astrid asked herself then she saw something black shoot across the sky away from the docks. I ran to where the black thing shoot from. Just minutes later it a black dragon shoot through the air carry our biggest net we used it to fix the stone vikings and to unload the ... I then realized where the stranger was "The docks!" I yelled to my self. I then went from a light jog to a full on sprint. I had finally reach but The strangers entire ship was gone. "WTF!" I screamed to myself.


	3. Astrid discovery

Astrid's Search

"that was close bud" Haddock and told his dragon whom he had renamed Nightshade to keep him hidden and his secrets. once they reached Raven point they flew too they're camping site. Nightshade had set the boat down into the small lake and then unloaded it. After the entire camp had been made into a make shift home. Haddock then fired his homemade forge which was fueled by dragonnite a rock that camouflages itself to its surrounding but when met with dragon fire it burns the same fire. So in Haddocks chase burning plasma which was so hot Haddocks mental was glowing orange instantly. He pulled the metal out the the forge and put it on the anvil and it was like Thor's hammer came down upon this piece of metal. Haddock was working on his new knife like a man possessed by Thor himself His came down upon the metal with 100% accurate and precise swings. Haddock was putting blood sweat and tears into his work and didn't take any brakes intell midday. He had toothless burn out the Dragonnite since only a dragon could. His dragon did so, then Haddock walked over to his quenching bucket and quenched his gronkle iron "12 knife. "Alright lets go see what this place has to sell or trade" and with that said Haddock grabbed a different bag and then another flashback came to him

He had just gotten back from a long journey, everyone was so happy he was except for one Astrid Hofferson was pist that he had broken his promise that he would be bask with in a 2 year time frame. He had said hey astrid long time no see. she had replied with "damn right you fucking jerk!" She then tried to punch but only to fail so she tried again and this time her eyes went wider then the sun he had caught her lighting fast punch and threw it aside like it was nothing. later on she had tied him down and cut his hair because she didn't like it. then he started to remember when they where having a prank war and that Snotlout had pulled down his pants and made him embarrassed. Then astrid had yelled at him but had really thanked him for pulling down his pants.

"Where the Fuck could he be?" Astrid had asked herself, but to her luck a black dragon had shot though the sky, "gotcha!" she said a threw a bola at him to take him down but what she saw next was impossible the Dragons rider had caught the flying bola without even looking and then crushed one of the small rocks that was tied to other small rock with little effort at all. She then whistled for her dragon, Stormfly came to her riders aid. The two had taken off and followed the stranger to the battle area where her and her husband had sparred many years ago she was 16 then She is now 24, two years younger then her now MIA/KIA Husband. She then grabbed her axe and then saw him in armor that had a red cape with the symbol of Death on it, two scythes crossing each other being held by some kind of metal. He had his giant Clamor ( a 4 ft. two handed sword ) that he had shamed Snotlout with. This site was one that shall be remembered though out Astrids life. Just before she could make any move he spoke

"your dying to know the truth aren't you?" the question completely caught her off guard _**fuck he knows I'm here**_.

"Yes, I do wish to know who you are"

"I am not your ally nor your enemy I'm but a Knight hunting for his prey" as he said this he hurled a dart at her and miss now Astrid went on full alert.

"never let your guard Shield Maiden for it could be the end of you!"

"Hiccup Stop this Please I'm begging you come back home to me please"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Hiccup is dead have he is gone don't you get it..." before anything else could be said another flashback hit him hard.

"Chief, the stranger is your son something is wrong with him he just collapsed I think something happened to him on his journey."


End file.
